The present invention relates to a filter press having a purality of filter elements which are vertically oriented and mounted to be horizontally displaceable in a press stand, a plate-shaped filter element alternating with a frame-shaped filter element. By means of a closing device, the filter elements can be pushed and pressed together into a plate stack between a head plate and an end plate. Guide rollers around which is guided an endless filter cloth moving between the filter elements in a zigzag pattern are provided at the upper and lower edges of the filter elements. A drive is provided to pull through the filter cloth when the plate stack is open and spacer elements are provided between the individual filter plates.
A filter press of the above-mentioned type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 643,022. This prior art structure, aside from some structural flaws, cannot be adapted to large filter presses with high throughput and cannot be used for automatic operation.